yurionicefandomcom_it-20200214-history
You Only Live Once
You Only Live Once è la sigla di chiusura della prima serie di ''Yuri!!! on Ice''. Il brano è cantato da Wataru Hatano, che è anche il doppiatore di Georgi Popovich. Testo Sigla TV Rōmaji= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful Tonight mitoreteita yo sunadokei sae tomaru Take my breath away kagayaku tame ni umaretekita, to kagayakinagara tatakau kimi no sugata Waiting for the light nanimo kikoenai kirameku Butterfly hikari no naka de kagayaku tame no kizu wa itowanai kagayakinagara kimi ga oshietekureta Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… |-| Kanji= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful. Tonight　見とれていたよ 砂時計さえ止まる Take my breath away 輝くために生まれてきた、と 輝きながら戦う君が告げた Waitin' for the light 何も聴こえない きらめく　Butterfly 光の中で 輝くための傷は厭わない 輝きながら君が教えてくれた Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… |-| Italiano= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Tu sei così bello/a Ero semplicemente incantato da te stasera Anche la clessidra si ferma Perciò toglimi il respiro Disse che siamo nati per brillare, la tua forma che combatte, mentre risplendeva così tanto Mentre aspetto la luce Non posso udire nulla C’è una farfalla che brilla In mezzo alla luce Per poter brillare, non bisogna temere di essere feriti Brillando così tanto, è questo quello che mi hai insegnato Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… Versione Integrale Rōmaji= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful. Tonight mitoreteita yo sunadokei sae tomaru Take my breath away kagayaku tame ni umaretekita, to kagayakinagara tatakau kimi ga tsugeta waiting for the light nanimo kikoenai kirameku Butterfly hikari no naka de kagayaku tame no kizu wa itowanai kagayakinagara kimi ga oshietekureta Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're amazing bokura kotoba o nakusu chikara tsukitemo Everybody knows you're right kimi no sugata wa utsukushisugite When you're sad and hard time We believe in you Oh I'm just dreaming of the day ima made no hi ga mukuwareru hodo hibike Thunderous applause kagayaku tame ni umaretekita, to kagayakinagara kimi ga oshietekureta Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… |-| Kanji= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful. Tonight　見とれていたよ 砂時計さえ止まる Take my breath away 輝くために生まれてきた、と 輝きながら 戦う君が告げた Waiting for the light 何も聴こえない きらめく　Butterfly 光の中で 輝くための傷は厭わない 輝きながら 君が教えてくれた Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're amazing 僕ら言葉をなくす 力尽きても Everybody knows you're right 君の姿は美し過ぎて When you're sad and hard time We believe in you Oh I'm just dreaming of the day 今までの日が報われるほど響け Thunderous applause 輝くために生まれてきた、と 輝きながら 君が教えてくれた Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… |-| Italiano= Ah… Si vive una volta sola Oh… Si vive una volta sola Ah… Si vive una volta sola Oh… Si vive una volta sola Tu sei così bello/a Ero semplicemente incantato da te stasera Anche la clessidra si ferma Perciò toglimi il respiro Disse che siamo nati per brillare, la tua forma che combatteva, mentre risplendeva così tanto Mentre aspetto la luce non posso udire nulla C’è una farfalla che brilla in mezzo alla luce Non bisogna temere di essere feriti Brillando così tanto, è questo quello che mi hai insegnato Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Sei fantastico/a; Siamo senza parole Anche se la tua forza si esaurisce, tutti sanno che hai ragione Sei davvero troppo bello/a... Quando sei triste e in difficoltà, crederemo in te Oh, sto proprio sognando quel giorno in cui tutti i giorni passati fino ad ora risuoneranno come una ricompensa: un tuonante applauso Dissi che siamo nati per brillare Brillando così tanto, è questo quello che mi hai insegnato Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… Galleria Curiosità * Il CD di You Only Live Once è uscito anche con una cover alternativa. Categoria:Musica